Trophy Hunter
Trophy Hunters are NPCs in various Istarian cities that will reward adventurers for collecting trophies off in-game creatures. Trophy Hunters are level-based and will only accept trophies in their level range i.e. Karios in Kion will only accept trophies from creatures level 11 to 20. Rewards usually take the form of experience and money. Adventurers should, where possible, combine trophy hunting with quests given by Town Marshalls to "double" their experience gain. Note that it is typical, across all of the trophy hunter quests, that each quest may be turned in five (5) times for full experience points and coin. All additional turn-ins, following the fifth are only awarded half the experience and coin. T﻿rophy Hunter Cities Depending on your current adventure level, you need to speak to the Trophy Hunter in the correct city. With the exception of Aughundell (Level 80-100), you can turn trophies into the trophy hunter in either city listed below. Note that each city will also have a Town Marshall. Each Town Marshall in each city will offer different quests (unlike the trophy hunter who offers same quest in both cities). The Town Marshall only offers money reward for each 10 monsters you kill. But to get your cash flow up, it is a good idea to do Town Marshall quests for the same monster that you are killing for trophies. Check both cities (for your current adventure level) to see which Marshall offers the appropriate quests for the trophies you are trying to collect. There is some overlapping of quests in cities. For example, at level 20 there are some quests still available from Kion/Sslanis. The mobs you hunt for these quests are Rating 20+ however. Each trophy has a corresponding hoard value. This value (ex: 17h) can also be used to determine the level ranking of the trophy. * New Trismus (Adventure Level 1-10) ** Jeremiah Trueheart in New Trismus * Kion/Sslanis (Adventure Level 11-20) **Karios in Kion. **Lagontus in Sslanis. **Farmer Idamon in Sslanis. * Dalimond/Chiconis (Adventure Level 21-40) **Trienna in Dalimond. **Baltorros in Chiconis. * Mahagra/New Rachival (Adventure Level 41-60) * Dralk/Feladan/Kirasanct (Adventure Level 61-80) **Diadrus in Kirasanct * Aughundell (Adventure Level 81-100) * Imperial Outpost (Adventure Level 100+, Burris the Imperial Scout) New Trismus (1 - 10) Level 1-10 These quests are available from Jeremiah Trueheart in New Trismus | |} Kion and Sslanis (11 - 20) Level 11 - 15 | |} Level 16-20 | |} Dalimond and Chiconis (21 - 40) Level 21-25 These quests are available from Trienna in Dalimond or Baltorros in Chiconis | |} Level 26-30 | |} Level 31-35 | |} Level 36-40 | |} Mahagra and New Rachival (41 - 60) Level 41-45 These quests are available from Gruntour in Mahagra or Nomentu in New Rachival | |} Level 46-50 | |} Level 51-55 | |} Level 56-60 | |} Dralk, Feladan and Kirasanct (61-80) Level 61-65 | |} Level 66-70 | |} Level 71-75 | |} Level 76-80 | |} Aughundell (81-100) Level 81-85 | |} Level 86-90 | |} Level 91-95 | |} Level 96-99 | |} Imperial Outpost (100+) Level 100 Imperial Rank Tokens can be earned with hunting and crafting quests. Frig Tallowgar sells Master Formulas for the Imperial Rank Tokens. | |} Category:Info